


Passion

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Musical, Passion, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt comes home to find Blaine sitting at a piano writing about something he's passionate about.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #16: Passion
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135330850845/passion

“What are you working on?” Kurt asked his husband as he entered their Lima apartment. 

Blaine was sitting at the keyboard that had been an early Christmas gift/late wedding present from Cooper. “Writing,” Blaine said without looking up from the keys.

Kurt pulled a chair over to the keyboard. “Anything I can help you with?”

Blaine sighed and looked up to look Kurt in the eyes. “I’m writing a musical, or trying to at least.”

“I’m sure it will be great! Surely it will be a Tony winner in a few years.” Kurt leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips.

Blaine turned back to the keyboard. “It’s about these two gay guys who meet at a Midwestern prep school, defy the odds, and find their way to New York. Things aren’t always smooth sailing, but they make it through just fine.”

Kurt listened to Blaine’s description of the musical he was writing, the pieces slowly coming together in his head. “It’s about us.”

Blaine smiled. “It is. I wanted to write about something I was passionate about. There is nothing I am more passionate about that you and our relationship. And expression my feelings and thoughts about us through my second passion, music and theatre, is just icing on the cake.”

Kurt teared up slightly at Blaine’s reasoning. “I love you so much. What have you written so far?”

“I only started writing this about an hour ago, so I don’t have much,” Blaine chuckled. “The only musical number I have kind of written is a song called Have Courage. It’s about that first real conversation we had and the events immediately following it, so coffee at Dalton, David kissing you, and us standing up to him at McKinley on that staircase. I want one song before that about the moment we met, but I don’t have any ideas yet for that.”

“Well, let’s put our brains together and see if we can write it together.”

Blaine and Kurt sat at the keyboard a lot in the next few weeks of Christmas break, writing a musical about their lives together. And just like Kurt had predicted, years later, they were winning a Tony award for Best Musical for a musical that they had written as newlyweds on a keyboard in their tiny Lima apartment next to the Christmas tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135330850845/passion


End file.
